


𝐒𝐊𝐘𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋|| 𝒅.𝒎

by pippawhitfield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippawhitfield/pseuds/pippawhitfield
Summary: "𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒖𝒑 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆, 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒌𝒚𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍"





	1. Chapter 1

Hello,

Thank you for selecting this story to read, i am very appreciative of it. I am writing this as from about a week after i completed this book. I have worked extremely hard on it so please DON'T even attempt to steel it because i will know.

Also please don't skip like 10 chapters and then tell me you don't get it, like no wonder why you don't get it. I am British so please excuse the foul language in this story. Trigger warning to any readers that don't like, Death, Foul Language and gore. If you're not comfortable i advise you to read another book.

This story is 45 chapters long, some chapters are extremely short. To me i think my grammar is pretty shit, but i have had lovely comments telling me my writing is amazing and it really makes my day so thank you to everyone that has put them comments.

please don't spread hate, i also understand that some authors don't like foul language in the comments but i don't mind so you are more than welcome to swear in the comments. 

Have a great day.

✵

𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 ~ ✯ ✯ ✯ ~ 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐚 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩.

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 ~ ✳︎✳︎✳︎ ~ 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕.

𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲.

𝐇𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠

𝐈 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮

𝐒𝐊𝐘𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋

𝐄𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲

✯


	2. 𝐒𝐊𝐘𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋|| 𝒅.𝒎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞.... 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐭

𝑯𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒖𝒏𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆

𝑾𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒉 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒔𝒆

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒄𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅

𝑶𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍.


	3. 𝐒𝐊𝐘𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋|| 𝒅.𝒎

**A/N: Hello you lovely people ily all!** \- pippa x

_________________

 **Arabella Roberts:** I stepped out of Hogwarts express, breathing in the cold, crisp air. We had finally arrived at Hogwarts, my true home. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle since my Mother and Father were murdered last year. Leaving me with nothing but a broken heart, My Aunt and Uncle are great and all they can just be a bit to much sometimes.

I was very grateful that they took me in after the death of my parents. I could never repay them for the kindness they had shown me that day. I looked up at the clouds and smiled in the thought that they were up there somewhere, staring back down at me maybe even smiling. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice "Hey, are you alright?" Fred Weasley asked, Fred was a close friend of mine. I could trust him with my whole heart.

I looked to the side of me where he had appeared. "Yeah, I'm fine" I lied, in all honesty I was missing them. "I know when your lying" Fred whispered. I looked back up at the night sky. "They're proud of you, just know that" Fred said with a heart warning smile plastered across his face. He placed a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way "they are in the Skyfall" I smiled, Fred shot a confused glance at me but before he could ask anything someone stepped out the train "Finally, we are here!" George smirked while dragging Hermione and Ron out with him. George was Fred's twin brother, I was close with him too along with the two George was dragging like dogs on a lead behind him. "Where's Harry?" I asked noticing Harry wasn't with them nor us.

Yes I was friends with Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter. 'The boy who lived' I was shocked too when he decided to befriend me. "I thought he was with you!" Hermione said her eyes widening ever so slightly, worry filling them. Fred and I looked at eachother confused, "I'm sure he's gone ahead guys, no need to worry" Said Ron. My eyes shot one last time at the beautiful night sky before following my friends through the gates and onto the small carriages.

It was time to start my 6th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. As we took a seat i couldn't help but worry about Harry, was he ok? As if Hermione read my mind she spoke "he will be aright Bella, don't worry" I summoned a small smile before staring off at the gateway that was getting farther and farther away.

**Harry Potter:** As Malfoy shot a spell at me, I fell to the ground my invisibility cloak falling off me. How did he know where I was, this boy was getting more suspicious by the minute. "Didn't Mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop pottah" Malfoy began. "Oh yeah, she was dead before she could even wipe the drool off your chin" he spat before stamping his foot on my face. I prayed none of my friends would have a friendship or more with this man, and I mean none of them.

**Arabella** **Roberts:** Hermione hit Ron with a book repeatably, while telling him that's he shouldn't be eating while one of his best friends was missing "he's right there!" Ron grunted obviously pissed that he had been hit with a book by Hermione. "Harry" I sighed with relief immediately getting up from my seat and sprinting towards my best friend, I wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly. "Are you alright?" Harry whispered into my ear, "I couldn't stand losing someone else, I just couldn't" I tried so hard to hold back my sobs as a lump appeared in my throat. I pulled away from the hug, "what happened to your nose?" I asked while staring at Harry's nose that was coated in blood. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Luna Lovegood butted in, "I found him on the train, his nose was broken but nothing that magic couldn't fix", "thank you Luna" i smiled, Luna was a friend of mine, it pissed me off when people stole her stuff and hid it.

What was the point of making other people upset? Luna walked off to the Ravenclaw table while I escorted Harry to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down next to Ron while I sat back in between Fred and George. Dumbledore stood up from his seat to begin with his yearly speech which was always a bore to me. Instead of listening my eyes searched all the tables, looking at how much each student had changed over the holidays. As my eyes scanned over the Slytherin table, they locked with a pair of cold grey ones. Draco Malfoy... I quickly looked away, he had bullied Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself since first year. All because Harry didn't shake his hand and befriend him. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. I could still feel Malfoy's eyes on me, "why is the ferret looking at you?" George asked, "I don't know?" I replied immediately looking back down, avoiding any more eye contact with Draco. My face was flushing a shade of red, I stared down at my food also so no one would see my red face, that was just add more embarrassment to me.

_________________

**A/N: Hello, i hoped you enjoy this chapter i mean i hate it but i just about hate everything i do because i am Miss Negative :) - pippa x**


	4. 𝐒𝐊𝐘𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋|| 𝒅.𝒎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝑭𝒊𝒓𝒔𝒕 𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌

𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐁𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐀 𝐑𝐎𝐁𝐄𝐑𝐓𝐒:

"Wake. Up!!" Hermione yelled, I opened my eyes slowly as they were not yet adjusted to the sunlight that was shining through the window. "Five more minutes" I complained. "No, we're going to be late for class!" Hermione nagged. I let out a sigh before lifting myself out of bed and into the bathroom. There was really now winning with that girl.

✯ ✯ ✯

"Bella please can I have an egg!" Ron pleaded, I scoffed and stabbed my fork into the egg, parsing it over to Ron's plate. If there was one thing that Ron loved the most, it was food or maybe even Hermione. It was obvious that the pair had a thing for eachother "Thank you" he smiled with his mouth full of food, "gross" Hermione giggled quietly. "Hello!" Fred and George spoke in unison, "hello boys" i smiled at the pair standing before me. They quickly took a seat opposite me and began discussing some pranks they were going to do that day. 

After a while, it was time for my first class of the day, Defence against the dark arts (DADA) we had it with Slytherins. Great. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Myself walked into the classroom to be greeted with a bored looking Professor Snape, not like he had any other emotions anyway. The four of us took a seat near the back.

"Oh god, here comes the git" Ron whispered to me, earning a chuckle from me. I turned around to see Malfoy and his little followers walking into the classroom like they owned the place, what a load of dicks! Malfoy's glare came towards me and the trio. He opened his mouth to say something to us but was stopped by Snape, "Sit down immediately" he spoke in a very slow and very dull voice.

Malfoy scoffed and sat down with tweedle Dee and tweedle dum right behind us.

For the whole lesson I could feel Draco's eyes on me, almost like his eyes were shooting daggers into the back of my head causing me to lose focus every now and then, I managed to ignore it and act like I didn't realise. What did Malfoy want? "Come on, let's go!" Ron groaned, I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat. Following the trio out of the DADA classroom. 

✯ ✯ ✯

I adjusted my Gryffindor tie as I walked into the Great hall for dinner, taking a seat with Fred and George. Shortly after we were joined by Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Hey guys" Harry smiled in which I kindly returned. While everyone was talking I decided to look up at the ceiling, I remembered Hermione telling me, in first year, that the ceiling was bewitched to make it look like the sky, but it actually wasn't.

I stared into the night sky looking at the night clouds, I suddenly remembered what my Father used to tell me when I was little. It was about Skyfalls. A Skyfall is a place that seems so close to the sky. I like to think of it as Heaven, that's were my parents where resting. As i gawped at the sky, I felt a lump grow in my throat. I missed them dearly, all I wanted was to run up to them and hug them.

But I knew, I knew I would never get that opportunity ever again. 

I felt a single tear trickle down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of my robe, praying that nobody saw. But I felt that familiar feeling, I turned to face the Slytherin table to see Malfoy staring at me, almost in a sympathetic way. Had he seen me cry? I shook off the feeling and continued to eat.

A/N

Hello!

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I am going to put this story through an editing stage once it's finished.

Many thanks

\- Pippa

x


	5. 𝐒𝐊𝐘𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋|| 𝒅.𝒎

A/N

Hello!

I know Draco would NEVER do this, butttt it's gotta start somewhere!!!! Sorry if this seems a bit slow I just don't want to rush things you know? P.s there will be another AN at the endddd

Thanks alotttt

\- Pippa

x

𝐃𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐎 𝐌𝐀𝐋𝐅𝐎𝐘:

As I watched Arabella Roberts stare up at the ceiling like she was in her own little world, I couldn't help but feel guilty, I knew something, something that she dosent. I knew who killed her parents, in fact I lived with him. It was my Father who killed them. I felt awful for watching her go through all of that pain because of my Father. And as much as I wanted to tell her the truth and comfort her.

I couldn't.

I had been given strict orders to be as cruel as possible to her, and I yet to do that. I couldn't bring myself to do it, every time I tried, guilt would run through my body and stop me. It was like I was paralysed from saying anything to her. I watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. Her deep blue eyes locked with mine for a split second before she quickly looked away and got back to eating her dinner.

𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐁𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐀 𝐑𝐎𝐁𝐄𝐑𝐓𝐒:

My mind wouldn't clear, it was filled with memories of my parents. Which also meant I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat, I was going to break down I could tell. I quickly excused myself before rushing out the great hall, eventually breaking down into tears. My body felt weak as I slid down a wall. I looked out the window and whimpered the words "I'm sorry" I began "I'm sorry, I told you I would be strong but I can't, not without you. I'm sorry Mother I'm sorry Father" 

I buried my head into my knees, I heard movement and I quickly looked up to see Fred sitting next to me. He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "its going to be ok, your going to be ok" but I knew I wasn't going to be ok. Fred pulled away from the hug and grabbed my face and said "they're in a better place now" 

"But they're not with me, so how is that a better place?" I asked, Fred looked a bit taken back by my words. So he just pulled me in for another hug.

We sat there together while I sobbed into his chest.

But little did I know, in a few days time I would meet him. And he would change my whole world forever.

A/N

Hello!!

Hehe, sorry for such a short chapter, I mean the cliffhanger though. I'm sure you can already guess who that someone isss....

Anywaysss next chapter out Tomorrow!

Have a nice day/night.

\- Pippa

x


	6. 𝐒𝐊𝐘𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋|| 𝒅.𝒎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝑨𝒓𝒈𝒖𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕

𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐁𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐀 𝐑𝐎𝐁𝐄𝐑𝐓𝐒:

Fred and I sat there that night for a couple of hours before we both decided it was time to go back to the Gryffindor common room. I had woken up in the morning with a headache from the amount of crying that had happened the night before.Hermione had to force me downstairs for breakfast, I didn't feel up to it but Hermione can be very very persuasive. The six of us sat in the great hall together, I hadn't told anyone about the night before, I didn't feel comfortable about it.

"Bella, why are you being so quiet?" Ron asked, "am I?" I tried to act clueless but that obviously failed. Ron scoffed, "come on Bella, spit it out. What's the matter?" I gulped, what was I going to say? I didn't want to talk about it. "I- um" I began, "guys just face it, she doesn't feel comfortable enough to talk about it!" George spat silencing the whole group. I gave a look of appreciation to George in which he returned a kind and warm smile.

"Right, let's get going" Hermione smiled, trying to break the awkward tension that was growing "Do we have to" I complained, not wanting to go to class yet "your grades aren't going to rise themselves" She smirked, I grunted and said goodbye to Fred and George before lifting myself up from my seat and following Hermione, Harry and Ron out the great hall. We had charms next, I hated charms because I found it extremely difficult. I wasn't very resilient. We walked through Hallways, talking about everything that was relevant.

When Ron started talking about his parents, I began to get a bit upset. I lowered my head in an attempt to not show that I was sad. I didn't want to upset Ron in any way. But that was a very bad choice as I felt myself collide with another. As I was already worked up I felt myself get extremely angry. "Watch were your going you prick!" I yelled, I looked up to see an angry looking Draco Malfoy. "It's your fault not mine you little bitch" he yelled back.

"Oh, how could I forget. It's never Draco Malfoy's fault is it! Always someone else's!" I scoffed. "Feisty, what's got into you" he began. What had I started....

"Little Arabella Roberts, always the innocent one. The member of the group everyone forgot about" he smirked being proud of himself. I felt a bit taken back by his words. "How dare you!" I yelled. "What are you going to do about it" he laughed. "Shut up Malfoy, go hangout with your pathetic friends or some shit!" Ron yelled at him.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "I'm done with this stupid argument!" I pulled Harry, and Ron behind me. Hermione gave him a glare before chasing off after us. "Pathetic" he yelled after us. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked, "don't let him get to you" Ron scoffed. "I'm fine guys really" I laughed, Malfoy was going to get what's coming for him. And that's a promise.

A/N

Hello!

Sorry that this is ANOTHER short chapter, there are big things coming in the future of this story!

Thanks alot.

\- Pippa

X


	7. 𝐒𝐊𝐘𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋|| 𝒅.𝒎

𝐃𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐎 𝐌𝐀𝐋𝐅𝐎𝐘:

Once the four of them left, I felt rage fill in through my veins. She really pissed me off, how dare she talk that low of purebloods when she is a filthy halfblood herself, I was going to get her back, whether she like it or not.

I was going to seek revenge.

𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐁𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐀 𝐑𝐎𝐁𝐄𝐑𝐓𝐒:

I didn’t listen to a thing during charms, I was to angry and as much as I hated to admit it, I was upset. It annoyed me to think Draco Malfoy made me upset. The things he said wouldn’t normally upset me if someone else said it, but when it came out his mouth. It sounded more toxic.

After our day of school had finished the trio and I headed to the great hall for dinner.

“We heard about your little argument with Malfoy” George chuckled as he sat down next to me, “you did? How?” I asked a little startled, “it’s spreading around the school like wildfire”Fred spoke, my eyes widened. “How did you know though?” I repeated, “are you kidding, you had a crowd around you. Think about it” George said while tapping his head when he said the last sentence. I let out a sigh knowing that this would be the gossip of the school until something more interesting happens. 

I looked around noticing people looking at me and then whispering. Great, I really didn’t want to deal with this right now. Hermione looked at me noticing I was uncomfortable due to the amount of eyes on me, “don’t let them get to you, it will be over soon” I gave her a thankful look and looked at Ron and Harry who where currently giving death glares to Malfoy in which he returned.

“Bella?” Hermione smiled, I turned to look at her. “Will you come study with me at the library tonight?” She asked, I had nothing better to do. And I could use a bit of studying since I can’t remember the last time I did, “sure” I spoke. 

The six of us finished up eating our dinners and headed back to our dorms, well except from me and Hermione who headed towards the Library for our study session.

✯ ✯ ✯

“Here, try this. This will help with your potions assignment” Hermione said while placing the book infront of me to read. I let out a sigh and opened up the book and began reading the first paragraph. Hermione took a seat opposite me. After about twenty minutes, somebody entered the library. I looked up to see Malfoy at the book shelf selecting a book. He shot me a death glare, I was in no mood for his childish behaviour. “What is your problem” I spat, “you are my problem you pathetic bitch” he chuckled knowing that I found it annoying when he laughed after insulting me. I heard Hermione mutter “here we go again” i shot her a small glare before continuing my fight with the blonde twat standing opposite me.

“Don’t call me a bitch” I sneered, “or what, are you going to hit me” he laughed. “Fuck off” I spat, “gladly” he sneered before storming out the room, flipping me off just before he left. “I hate him” I sighed, “join the club” Hermione smirked earning a laugh from me. What was Malfoy’s problem, why did he have to be so fucking irritating! “Come on let’s go before we end up bumping into Filtch” Hermione smiled while dragging me back to the common room.

We walked up to the fat lady portrait, Hermione muttered the password and the pair of us walked inside to see Neville, Ginny, Harry and Ron sitting on the sofa. They all gave us a warm smile. “How was your studying?” Harry asked, “I don’t want to talk about it” I muttered. “Her and Malfoy-.” She began but was cut off by Ron “please don’t tell me you two made out” I gave him a shocked face, “what no we just had another argument”

“It’s obvious though isn’t it” Ginny giggled, “you like Malfoy” She finished. “No I do not” I spoke while my face began to flush a shade of red. “I swear to god Bella if you do like that git!” Ron spoke angrily. “No I don’t I swear!” I shouted. “Ok ok we believe you” Harry said noticing how embarrassed I was getting. “I’m going to bed now” I muttered before walking off and up into the girls dormitories. 

As I climbed into bed, I dreaded the next day. Things can’t get any worse, right?

A/N

Hello!

I am so sorry that this chapter is sooo shit. I am writing on iPhone at the moment so it wont be as good, I am soo much better at writing on MacBook. 

\- Pippa

X


End file.
